Le hasard fait parfois bien les choses
by SwordsgirlJackie
Summary: Un été, Zoro et Sanji se sont rencontrés et se sont aimés, mais ils ont dû se séparer et reprendre leurs vies. Alors qu'ils se quittent, ils pensent ne jamais se revoir. Pourtant parfois, le hasard fait bien les choses... (chapitre 2 sans aucun rapport: petit drabble que je ne savais pas où mettre. ZoSan toujours...)
1. Chapter 1

**_Le hasard fait parfois bien les choses_**

**Bonjour tout le monde! J'ai enfin fini mes exams yipee!**

**Bon du coup pour me faire pardonner de ma longue absence je vous poste un petit OS en attendant les choses sérieuses...**

**J'ai pas mis beaucoup de temps à l'écrire et je sais pas trop ce que ça va donner donc si vous avez des commentaires surtout n'hésitez pas, que je puisse modifier ce qui ne vas pas! Sinon l'histoire est inspirée d'un fanart que j'ai vu récemment sur internet, et que j'ai utilisé comme couverture d'ailleurs... inutile donc de dire que ce n'est pas moi qui ai dessiné l'image ^^**

**Bon sinon, c'est une fic ZoSan, mais... y'a pas de lemon... je suis pas très douée pour les écrire... mais ça viendra un jour vous en faites pas!**

**Rated: T juste au cas où, vu qu'il y a quand même quelques sujets disons... un peu adultes XD**

**Warnings: aucun, vu que cela se passe dans le monde moderne que nous connaissons actuellement.**

**Ah! Et cet OS est en deux parties, la première est racontée du point de vue de Zoro, et la deuxième est en narrateur externe!**

**Disclaimer: One Piece appartient à Eichiro Oda, pas à moi ; Et je pense que c'est beaucoup mieux pour tout le monde comme ça... ^^**

* * *

Nous nous sommes rencontrés cet été. Et tout de suite, nous nous sommes aimés. Bien que diamétralement opposés sur certains points, nous étions exactement les mêmes sur d'autres. On a longtemps parlé, fait connaissance et puis on s'est embrassés. On a couché ensemble le premier soir, mais on n'a jamais regretté que ça se fasse si tôt.

Je n'ai jamais cru à l'amour au premier regard, à ce truc qu'on appelle le «coup de foudre». De toute façon je n'ai jamais été du genre romantique, tout simplement. Et pourtant... Pourtant on était là, nos mains et nos corps brûlants l'un contre l'autre, nos lèvres se provoquant encore et encore, et nos langues se livrant un combat acharné, comme pour montrer qui de nous deux est le plus fort. Et chaque soir, chaque nuit, nous recommencions, et c'était toujours encore plus bon.

La journée, on se chamaillait, on se disputait, mais c'était jamais vraiment sincèrement. On se tapait sur les nerfs mais au fond on s'aimait. C'est peut être ça qu'on appelle l'amour vache?

Et puis on apprenait à se connaître, même si nous échangions peu, nous nous disions quand même l'essentiel, toujours curieux et désireux d'en savoir un peu plus sur l'autre.

Ainsi, j'appris que tu étais cuistot, que tu étais venu passer deux mois ici, au Japon, pour y découvrir une cuisine plutôt différente de celle que l'on trouve en France. Je t'écoutais me parler de ce métier que tu aimais tant, de ta vie là bas, de ce qui te manquait, de ce qui faisait partie de ton quotidien. Et puis tu me regardais dans les yeux et me disais avec ton petit sourire en coin qui m'agace un peu mais que j'aime pourtant, que c'était mon tour.

Alors je te racontais ma vie ici. Je t'expliquais que ayant quelques origines japonaises, j'avais décidé de quitter la France et de venir vivre quelques temps au Japon, histoire de me couper de ma vie précédente, de la mettre un peu sur pause suite à la mort de ma meilleure amie.

Et pendant que je te racontais tout cela, je ne regardais plus que toi. Je me noyais dans l'océan de l'oeil qui n'était pas caché par tes mèches dorées. Je m'imprégnais de chacun de tes traits pour ne jamais les oublier. Tes expressions, ta peau claire comme du marbre, tes lèvres pâles, ton front dont la moitié était couverte de tes cheveux blonds qui me faisaient penser à des épis de blé... Et quand tu parlais, je fermais les yeux, pour mémoriser ta voix, et boire tes paroles comme s'il s'agissait d'un élixir de vie, gravant dans ma mémoire chaque petit détail de ce que tu me racontais comme si nos vies en dépendaient.

Puis les jours ont passé. Au bout de ce temps, nous nous connaissions par coeur. Mais il vint le jour que nous redoutions tous deux et que nous savions inévitable: tu devais rentrer chez toi, alors que moi je devais rester ici. Pff... même si j'étais rentré aussi, on n'habitait pas du tout la même ville: tu vivais au Nord et moi au Sud-Est. Nous aurions été à une journée de voiture l'un de l'autre, dans des villes que nous ne pouvions pas quitter car nous y avions une vie, avec les responsabilités qui vont avec.

Alors nous avons dû nous séparer. Le dernier soir, nous avions fait l'amour comme jamais nous ne l'avions fait, un dernier contact avant de nous dire adieu à jamais. Car nous savions tous deux que nous ne nous reverrions pas: une fois en France, tu devais rester avec le vieux et son restaurant, et je devais recommencer à chercher des gamins disparus et des tueurs en série dès que je serais rentré (1). Pour la première fois depuis longtemps, j'ai pleuré.

Nous nous sommes dit au revoir, la douleur dans les yeux et le sourire envolé de nos lèvres. C'était pourtant pas faute d'avoir essayé, histoire de rendre le moment moins pénible, mais tout ce que nous arrivions à décocher, c'étaient des grimaces désolées. Tu as franchis les portes de l'aéroport, et je savais que c'était terminé.

Maintenant tout ce que j'ai, c'est le souvenir de ta voix et de tes traits, de nos nuits et de nos embrassades. Et tous les soirs, je pense à toi, et parfois, je murmure ton nom tout bas. Je ne pensais pas être capable de tomber amoureux, mais je l'étais. Tu est le seul que j'ai jamais aimé, et je sais que je n'aimerais toujours que toi.

* * *

C'était une belle après midi d'été. Ensoleillée, elle était animée par la foule qui se pressait sur les trottoirs et par les voitures qui circulaient dans les rues de la ville, qui était à l'heure où elle était spectatrice du plus grand nombre de visages de la journée.

Par dessus le brouhaha habituel des discutions des passants et des cris excités des enfants, un concert de klaxons. La raison: un mariage? Non. Un apprenti conducteur ayant fait caler sa voiture en démarrant au vert? Non plus. Un idiot qui traverse devant une voiture? On s'éloigne. Un accrochage bloquant toute la circulation? Pas du tout. Enfin... pas dans le sens où on l'entend en tout cas.

En effet, un spectacle assez hors du commun se déroulait sous les yeux éberlués des quelques personnes qui s'étaient trouvées à cet endroit précis, à ce moment précis: au beau milieu du carrefour, deux véhicules qui allaient en sens inverse étaient arrêtés, empêchant quiconque circulait en automobile de continuer son chemin, dans un sens comme dans l'autre.

Dans l'un des véhicules, un jeune homme en chemise bleue pâle portant une cravate légèrement défaite autour du cou, ses cheveux dont les mèches blondes étaient savamment décoiffées lui cachant un oeil.

Dans l'autre, un second jeune homme, à l'allure plus sportive, un sweatshirt noir sur le dos et les cheveux en bataille, d'un ton vert prairie, couverts par un bandana de couleur noir lui aussi.

Maintenant que faisaient-ils là, au milieu de la route, bloquant toute la circulation de l'un des plus gros carrefours de la ville, s'attirant regards ahuris et coups de klaxon rageurs? Eh bien, ils étaient tous deux plongés dans un long baiser empli de la fougue de la jeunesse. Penchés au dessus de la route, le blond était appuyé d'un bras sur le rebord de sa décapotable rouge et le verdoyant, sorti à moitié par sa fenêtre, prenait appuis sur le volant de sa voiture.

Leur baiser durait longtemps, leurs langues se cherchaient, se battaient, chacune essayant de prendre le dessus sur l'autre comme autrefois. Leurs yeux étaient fermés par le plaisir de retrouvailles qu'ils étaient persuadés ne jamais vivre. Cela faisait déjà deux ans, et pourtant, rien n'avait changé. La passion qui les avait animé pendant trois mois ne les avait jamais vraiment quittés et il avait suffit d'un regard pour que la flamme toujours présente se transforme en brasier.

Un feu passa. Puis deux. Les bruits de klaxons s'intensifièrent et se firent plus insistants. Tout comme leur baiser. Ils allaient devoir respirer, leurs coeurs battaient trop vite et ils le savaient. Mais ils n'y prêtaient pas attention car ils savaient aussi que ce moment pourrait être brisé à n'importe quel instant, et que cela n'était plus qu'une question de temps. Alors ils prolongeaient leur baiser, le faisant durer le plus longtemps possible, et ignorant l'agent de police qui s'approchait d'eux à grands pas.

Un coup de sifflet, puis un deuxième, et encore un troisième, et ils furent obligés de se séparer, hors d'haleine et souriant comme deux adolescents qui viennent de s'embrasser pour la première fois, mais le regard légèrement attristé par une séparation trop brutale à leur goût.

Le policier releva leur plaques afin de leur envoyer une amende et leur ordonna de filer car ils avaient déjà assez bloqué la circulation comme ça. Sauf que eux, ils n'avaient rien écouté: ils s'en fichaient car maintenant, ils savaient où se trouver.

* * *

**Voilà, fini! Pfiou, c'était un peu plus long que ce que j'aurais cru... Je sais pas trop ce que vous en avez pensé, en tout cas laissez moi des commentaires, j'adore ça! :3**

**(1) je vois bien Zoro flic, s'il vivait dans notre monde... et puis j'ai pas trouvé de job qui lui correspondait assez et qui expliquerait le fait qu'il ait trop de responsabilités pour pouvoir partir quelques jours...**

**Jya matta ne**

**Jackie**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Jusqu'à ce que la mort nous sépare:**_

**Ceci n'a rien à voir avec le chapitre précédent, c'est un petite drabble en ZoSan, mais je savais pas trop où le poster alors il a fini ici.**

**Je sais pas si c'est vraiment terrible, mais c'est un truc qui m'est passé par la tête pendant un moment de saturation dans mes révisions et j'avais besoin de l'écrire. Donc je le poste et on verra bien. Après, je sais que c'est peut être un peu OOC, mais bon... c'était marrant à écrire et ça m'a détendue un petit quart d'heure XD**

* * *

Le capitaine du Thousand sunny les regardait d'un air solennel, tandis que tous étaient réunis autour de deux membres bien particuliers de l'équipage.

- Sanji. Veux tu prendre pour époux Zoro ici présent, et l'aimer jusqu'à ce que la mort vous sépare?

- Oui, je le veux.

- Zoro? Veux tu prendre pour épouse... euh époux, Sanji ici présent, et l'aimer jusqu'à ce que la mort vous sépare?

Un court silence de quelques secondes s'installa, mais il parut durer une éternité.

- N'y pense même pas.

Cela eut le don de laisser Sanji perplexe et de lui ôter les mots de la bouche, alors que le reste de l'équipage n'était que brouhaha scandalisé et que des mots plus ou moins polis parvenaient aux oreilles des deux jeunes fiancés.

- Zoro t'es qu'un connard!

- Marimo!

- Baka marimo!

- Enfoiré!

- C... c'est p... pas b... bien Z... Zo... Zoro!

- LA FERME! … L'aimer, pas de problème. Mais laisser la mort nous séparer, ça jamais!

* * *

**Bon voilà... **

**Les commentaires sont les bienvenus quand même, du moment qu'il n'y a pas d'insultes, vu que c'était que moyen...**

**Jya matta ne**

**Jackie**


End file.
